Someday
by Latinagal
Summary: This story is based on how the mauders came to be: Sirius is the most popular boy in school, while James is the oppisite (geek). They were never friends until 5th year when James starts to change. (more of a James and Sirius friendship fic)
1. Chapter One

**Title:**_Someday_

**Author:** _It's my friend **Tina's** story, she can't post it up though. Her email is: **blonde_tinkerbell58@hotmail.com**_

**Summary: **_This story is based on how the mauders came to be: Sirius is the most popular boy in school, while James is the oppisite (geek). They were never friends until 5th year when James starts to change. It seems that every girl wants James, but he has his eye only on one girl (Lily). . . This story based on Sirius and James friendship more and their lil adventures also it will be a L/J later on._

**Default-** _Everything belongs to J.K Rowling._

**Note-** _Tina's story doesn't follow what J.K Rowling put in the book that much._

~*~   
**Chapter One:**   
Sirius Black ran his hands through his short black hair in frustration, this wasn't like him, he hated studying and did it as little as possible, but this just had to be done, it couldn't wait any longer. He was now in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was the year, he had promised himself, his friends and he wasn't about to let them down, but all the studying, it couldn't be that hard just to turn himself into an animal, could it. In the past 3 years he had learned so much about animgi, but still he hadn't discovered how to do it. Sirius closed his eyes, just for a minute he promised himself, a minute, then he would find out how he was supposed to become an animugus. 

Remus Lupin walked into the Gryffindor common room followed closely by Peter Pettigrew. Remus is a handsome young man with sandy colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was farley tall and muscular, also popular. Everybody knew Remus Lupin, or at least knew who he was, because he hung out with the most popular boy in the school, Sirius Black. While everyone seemed to know who he was, only four people knew the real him (his secret), Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were the people in the entire school that knew Remus Lupin is a werewolf 

Peter Pettigrew was nearly the opposite as his friends, while Sirius and Remus were extremely popular and sought out after girls, Peter went unnoticed, he was chubby and short with blond hair and watery blue eyes, Sirius was loud and wild, he loved pranks and was always the life of the party, while Peter was the shy one who would always sit in the corner watching the party. Remus looked around the common room, There wasn't many people in it, most people were outside enjoying their last sunny days before fall began, he saw Sirius Black right away, he was at a table, his head resting on a book, eyes closed and snoring. Laughing, Remus led the way, before he reached Sirius he could tell what the book was about, Sirius never studied, never did his homework, except when it came to animagi. Remus slapped his old friend on the back. 

"Dude," he said sitting in the chair opposite of Sirius, "wake up," since that didn't work, Remus swung his leg around ramming his foot straight into Sirius's shin. He watched with a grin as Sirius shot up, cursing and rubbing his aching leg. 

"What did you do that for?" He asked glaring at Remus. 

"I thought I told you to give it up, you guys are not going to do this," Remus said snapping the book shut. 

"I was reading that," Sirius snapped flipping it back open. 

"Actually you were sleeping on it," Peter corrected. 

"I already told you I'm not going to let you do this," Remus yanked the book away from Sirius. 

"And why the hell not?" 

"Umm… let me think… maybe because it is illegal," 

"Since when have I cared about something like that? Dude give it a rest, I have been studying up on this since second year and…" 

"Exactly… second year, man… face it, your never going to be able to do it," 

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about it," Peter pointed out. 

"I wont let you guys do this for me," Remus said, "it's not happening, no way, forget it." 

"I told you, it is happening… this year, Rem… we've been working on this for three years straight, this is the year man… I'm not 12 years old any more…I'm 15 and I know what I am doing," 

"Breaking the law is what your doing, you've always been more stubborn then a rats ass," 

"A rat's ass?" Peter asked. 

"I will do this… we're helping you out… all we need is…" Sirius broke off, looking around the nearly empty common room. A couple girls giggled in the corner, a couple of seventh years sat on the sofa making out, his eyes wandered to… he froze a grin creeping up on his face, James Potter, the kid sure had changed over the summer. Just last year that Potter dork had been, well a dork, he had been skinny and scrawny with glasses and braces, but he was different this year, James had grown a least a couple of inches, he looked to be approaching 6 feet, he had messy jet black hair and sapphire eyes, he's muscular now and the braces were off, the glasses had disappeared. Before James had never been a person that Sirius and the gang would have ever talked to, but now he almost looked like one of then. James had a book open, but he wasn't even looking at it, he was looking at the giggling girls in the corner. Even as the idea crept into his head, James stood up, snapping the book shut he strode over to the portrait hole, paused, as if debating, then walked through. 

"I've got an idea," Sirius told his friends "wait here." 

Sirius walked, reaching the portrait hole he pushed it open, he saw James walking down the hall, making up his mind he fallowed at a distance, down the hall, down four flights of stairs, they walked down the third floor corridor, and then down three more flights of stairs, James walked past the great hall and to the great doors leading outside where the September sun shone bright. Unlike the common room, tones of people were out here, sitting under shaded trees with their friends or sunning themselves on the grass. James breathed in the fresh air, he loved summer and all, but this was his favorite time of year, just back to hogwarts, right before fall set in, He didn't have very many friends, actually he didn't have any friends but he still loved it here. _'Only three more years left,' he thought._ He was going to miss it. James heard someone coming up behind him and turned around as Sirius Black stepped into stride with him. 

"James Potter" Sirius said with a grin, "I can't believe it… I would never have thought it possible… no braces, no glasses; muscles… wow man, what happened to you?" 

For a minute he didn't say anything, what was he supposed to say to Sirius Black, the kid who had always either ignored him or teased him. 

"We moved," James answered, "now we live within walking distance of a gym… I still wear the glasses sometimes, but I don't need them all the time anymore, I'm just supposed to wear them when my eyes hurt… the braces came off." he put the tips of his fingers to his mouth, they had barely been off for a month and it still felt funny. 

"You look good," Sirius told him. 

"What do you want?" James asked narrowing his eyes. 

"Just saying hi," Sirius told him "are you looking forward to quiddich this year?" 

"Of course," 

"Yeah me too," Sirius said, "you know I think we have a lot in common." 

_(I swear! I'm not writing this! Lol. This is all Tina's writing! I got kinda gigglish in this part.)_

James snorted at the thought of having anything in common with Sirius; well except for the fact that they were both on the same quiddich team and in the same house, but other those two minor factors, he was nearly positive that he had nothing in common with Sirius Black. Enjoying himself James stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, giving everyone the full view of his new muscles, his stomach and chest were no longer soft but it was now hard, "its hot," he said. 

Smiling Sirius stripped his shirt off and threw it to join James, "yeah I know." As the two walked, people started, whispers followed, "who was that hot guy walking with Sirius Black?" people were asking. 

"I heard you broke up with Keisha," James said as they walked. 

"Word sure gets around," Sirius muttered "who told you?" 

James shrugged, "when you don't have too many friends you get a little bored," James grinned, "you start to hear people talking." 

"You mean, you eaves drop?" 

"It's hard not to sometimes, besides its hard not to miss it 'oh my god, I can't believe he is actually single,' " James mocked, "You know what I'm saying?" 

"Yeah," Sirius looked around him, "but I have to tell you the real reason I wanted to talk to you," James paused a minute, he had known there was another reason. 

"So… what do you want?" He asked. 

Sirius looked around at all the straining ears, "maybe we could go somewhere a little less… populated," he whispered.   
James shrugged and changed direction, the forbidden forest was the least populated place he could think of, that is, if Sirius Black was man enough to go in. Sirius followed James in silence, making his speech; damn he sure as hell hoped that James Potter was good at keeping secrets, if not then he was going to be so dead. As they neared the forest Sirius's mouth dropped open, sure he had been in the forest before, but he had never thought James Potter was the type to go there. 

"Dude," Sirius laid a hand on James shoulder, "where the hell are we going?" 

"You did say you wanted a place less populated didn't you?" 

"Well ye…"   
"This is the least populated place I could think of," James glanced around him before slipping into the forest. 

"But in broad daylight?" Sirius asked following. 

"Not scared of getting caught are you?" 

"Well of course not it's just…" 

"Good, now what did you want to talk about?" 

"Are you good at keeping secrets?" Sirius asked. 

"Depends on the secret," James answered, "why Black do you like secrets, you never struck me as the secret telling type… you never struck me as the secret type for that matter." 

"Man… shut the fuck up… I need your help on something," he blurted out. 

"Mmm… let me get this straight… you… Sirius Black need… my… James Potters help on something, well will you look at that, it's a miracle," James said sarcastically, "well Mr. Black, what may I ask do you need help on… do you want to learn how to be a dork, or perhaps you would like to learn how to be a freak instead." 

"Werewolves," Sirius blurted out, "say one of my friends is a werewolf, werewolves can't hurt animals…" Sirius stopped when James laughed. 

"One of your friends is a werewolf! Cool, which one?" 

"That is hardly the point." 

"Come on you can't keep this from me," James said. 

"I'm not even supposed to know about it," Sirius muttered, "let alone tell people about it." 

"Its not like I am going to tell the whole school, now come on who is it?" 

"Remus" Sirius muttered. 

"Oh man…" 

"The only reason I told you was because I need your help, if you tell anybody you will die, got it?" 

"I got it; I got it already, enough with the death threats," 

"So anyways" Sirius continued, "we want to help him with his transformations" 

"But if he bites you, you'll become werewolves also" 

"Exactly" 

"So the only way to… animagus," James spun around to face Sirius, "you guys want to become animagus?"   
~*~ 

**A/N: **_There, that's all for now. Okay? Update this later. Except that. What do you guys think? Keep updating or not? Okay byez for now!_   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**A/N- **_Tina says thanks for the reviews! But she was hoping that if she could get about** 5-6 **new reviews for this chapter then she'll post the third chapter or else there won't be one for a long time. . ._

**Chapter Two:**

"We've been studying up on it since our 2nd year, when we first found out that Remus was a werewolf," Sirius explained. "We know everything there is to know about it, the only thing we can't figure out is how to do it." 

"Wait a minute… why are you telling me this?" James asked. 

Sirius didn't answer for a minute, he did his voice in a low whisper, "because, you like to study, your always studying…" 

James started to laugh, _'him studying? Yeah right, he hated studing and never did study.' _"Dude, I think you have the wrong person." When Sirius remained silent, he continued, "you see. . .I never study, I almost never do my homework." 

"But…" Now what was he supposed to say, Sirius wondered. "I've seen you studying, a lot" 

"A kid with no friends has to have something to do," James continued, "but that isn't studing. I read, well not like story books but like books on quiddich or books on pranks… my latest one is, _'ten thousand most famous pranks.'_ " James started to laugh at Sirius expression. 

"Pranks?" Sirius asked, "you like pranks?" 

"Couldn't live with out them," James smirked then continued, "but I might be able to help you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think I have a pretty good idea of where you will find out how to turn into animagus. . . " 

~*~ 

James sat on the edge of his bed in the dark, two weeks had gone by since he last talked to Sirius and now he was going to do it. He didn't know if he should but Sirius had trusted him with a very dear secret, so he supposed to trust Sirius. When he came to the common room, it was finally empty at one in the morning. Sighing, James walked to Sirius's room and towards his bed, he drew the curtains open. 

"Sirius," James whispered shaking him slighted. "Sirius, wake up." 

Sirius simple rolled over moaning and pulling the pillow on top of his head. James sighed, glancing around nervously to the other beds in the room before yanking the pillow off of Sirius's head. 

It took over a half hour and a few bruises before James had Sirius out of bed. James decided that Sirius was the hardest sleeper in the whole school, _'it was amazing that none of the other boys in the dorm had woken up,'_ James thought as he knelt down and began searching through his trunk. 

"You mind telling me why you woke me up?" Sirius asked as he pulled on a plain white t-shirt. 

"Because," James said pausing only a minute, "you wanted me to help you but then you wouldn't give me a minute out of you fun packed day with all you billions of friends so… I didn't know if you still wanted me to help or not." 

"That is why you woke me up… and told me to get dressed… I'm going back to bed." 

"I told you, I think I know where you're going to find the information that you want." 

"G-g-good," Sirius said trying to stifle a yawn, "we'll go first thing in the morning" 

"Yeah right," James laughed, "during the day you won't even allow me to get within a hundred feet of you… let alone talk to you, believe me, I have been trying for two fuckin weeks, it just doesn't work… beside where we are going it would probably be best to go at night." 

"But…" 

"You can sleep when we get back" 

"What time is it?" 

"Who cares, you never seemed like the type to care about when you get to bed, you always struck me as the partier type," James said. 

"Fuck you," Sirius muttered, "and what the hell are you looking for?"   
*   
"I'm looking for…" James paused when he saw it, the invisibility cloak his grandpa had bought him five years before, invisibility cloaks were rare and extremely hard to find. If people did find one then it was expensive, but James grandfather was rich and the ex- minister of magic. He's only fifty-seven years old but already had enough money to retire and as a matter of fact, he hadn't only retired but he had retired five years ago and still rolling in the dough. "This," James held his breath, while pulling it out and watched Sirius's mouth fall open; he had always done a good job of keeping it a secret that he had a real one.   
*   
(Okay, I tried correcting that paragraph but I can't. . . Sorry if there are a few mistakes!) 

"I-is that...what I think it is?" Sirius asked in awe, joining James on the floor, "an invisibility cloak" he muttered and suddenly felt wide awake, while he ran a hand over its silky water like material, "is it real?" 

"No, its fake," James said sarcastically. 

"Where did you get it?" 

"My grandfather brought it back from Italy a couple years back, now come on, we better get going" 

"Going… we… where are we going? Do we get to go under that?" 

"Shh…" James whispered, looking around to the other beds in the room, "come on, lets go," Sirius followed James from the room and down to the portrait hole in the empty common room. "You have to be quiet," James said, slipping the cloak over himself and Sirius, "because they can still hear you" 

"I'm not talking…wow," Sirius said looking around. "This is amazing… nobody can see us?" 

"Nobody," James assured him, "I take it you've never been under one before" 

"Been under one? I've never even seen one before." 

They snuck out of the common room. Sirius didn't know where they were going at first, until they were almost at the library. '_James Potter is way dumber then I thought_,' Sirius thought,_ 'did this kid seriously think that they hadn't already checked the library over several times.'_ He'd nearly spent four years searching the library and read about every book on the subject. 

"Dude," Sirius whispered, "We've checked the whole library over a hundred times." 

"The whole library?" James asked curiously. 

"Yeah, the whole…" he broke off catching James grin. The restricted section, the only section they hadn't been able to look in. Why hadn't he thought of it, of course, that is where the good books would be. Animagus was illegal, they wouldn't have books telling you how to turn yourself into an animal setting out in the open for everyone to see. The boys crept together to the restricted section. "Wow, I always wondered what it would look like in here." 

"Over there," James pointed out the book with a thick brown cover with the title ran up the side, **_'How to become animagi.'_**

"Wow," Sirius said picking up the book from the shelf in awe, he held it in his hand. _'This was going to be it, after today their would be no more studying, no more laying in bed awake on the full moon wishing to be down their with Remus.' _Sirius thought.On impulse, he flipped the book open then jumped back when the book began to shriek, he didn't know if he had ever heard anything so loud in his life. James heard footsteps coming their way. 

"Shit!" 

"Let's get out of here," Sirius said, grabbing the cloak tighter around them. They ran together as fast as they could, out of the library and down the hall. The book was still in Sirius's hand screaming, he had the book now and there was no way he was putting it down. When they reached a suit of armor, James halted causing Sirius to stumble and nearly fall on his face. 

"What the. . .are you…" 

"Galbonis" James whispered. Sirius watched with his mouth open at the suit of armor swung over reveling a passage way. "Come on," James whisperering, pulling Sirius. Inside there was a cave like path with twist and turns. They ran, not bothering with the cloak anymore, as it flew behind them. James stopped to only to catch his breath. "Great, now what are we going to do… I don't know about you but I've never exactly had to deal with a screaming book before." 

"There has to be a spell to make it stop," Sirius said, while thinking, "there has to be one." 

"Yeah well it won't exactly do us any good if we don't know it…" James's handsome face broke into a grin. He looked around, they were in a secret passage. One that he was pretty sure that nobody else knew about, that had a screaming book. 

"What?" Sirius sighed. 

"We're just going to have to find the spell," James said. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at the book, it looked like it was the only way to do it, the book sure wasn't going to stop on its own. Pulling his wand out of his back pocket, Sirius pointed it at the book. "Nopolios…" He tried, "Calcoid… Bookstop…" 

It was nearly two hours and they were running out of words when the book suddenly stopped screaming, it laid in Sirius's hand silent, like a book should be. Sirius looked at the book trying to remember what he had said… or what James had said. Cautiously he flipped the cover open, half expecting it to start screaming again but didn't, it stayed quiet. "We did it," Sirius whispered. "We did it," he smiled at the writing and flipped to the fist page, he read aloud. "Anamius can be a very dangerous thing, that not many dare to try," he looked at James who had joined him on the floor. "Damn it, I thought this thing said it was book on how to turn into animgus" 

"Give me that," James grabbed the book and flipped through some pages, stopping to read a sentence from time to time. "It's telling you everything about it, why you have to be careful, what dangers are involved, why most people choose not to become and why the ministry had to know everyone that was attempting it. But it's near the end of the book that it actually told you how to become one." Sirius grabbed the book back. 

"How to become animagus, _'step number one: decide what animal you want to attempt to become.' _" He read, "a dog." 

"Dog?" James asked uncertain. 

"A big dog," Sirius answered, "like one of those huge, giant dogs" 

"Your telling me that you want to be able to turn into a dog… man, if your going to do this at least turn into something a little bit cool… like a stag… or a… dude, I don't know but man a dog? That's pathetic, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 

"I like dogs," Sirius snapped 

James laughed, "dogs are a girly animal, man." 

"They are not," Sirius disagreed. "Dogs are mans best friend" 

"Exactly, mans best friend… your going to be keeping a werewolf company...do you want to be some nice, calm, soft animal, or would you rather be some vicious, mean, hard animal?" James asked, smiling at Sirius's, who looked confused. 

"Fine, what would you be?" Sirius asked after a second of quietness. 

"I would be a stag," James answered instantly. 

"Well stags aren't that mean." 

"Stags have the hooves and the horns," James said glancing down at his watch, "its late, we should get back to the common room." 

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Alright, lets go" 

James wrapped the cloak around both of them, he actually liked having Sirius under there with him, he hadn't thought he would, but it felt cool. He didn't have any friends to share the invisibility cloak with but even though Sirius wasn't a friend, it almost seemed as if he was. 

"Hey," James said looking down at his feet for a second before glancing back up. "Do you mind not telling anyone about this?" 

"The animagus?" Sirius laughed "Of course I…" 

"No," James interrupted "not the animagus, th-the cloak." 

"Oh," Sirius smiled. "Course I won't man, this is pretty awesome… I bet you could really cause some trouble under this thing" 

"You wouldn't believe," James laughed. "I wore this thing once and dropped fire works in McGonagal's pumpkin juice." 

"That was you?" Sirius laughed at once, "I remember that… I had wondered who had done that, but I never would have thought… You… you just always seemed like the little dork goody, goody two shoes, kind of kid, you know what I mean?" 

"Obviously you don't know me very well," James said coolly. 

"So, why did you do it? You never got caught did you?" 

"Nah, I never got caught and I did it because she deserved it… She gave me a month of detention so I decided to thank her in my own way." 

"She gave you a month's detention… Why?" 

"Oh, just some… stuff," James said grinning evilly. "Anyway I deeply regretted dropping the fire works in her Pumpkin Juice, I never realized anyone could scream so loud, I'm lucky I still have my hearing," James explained as he pushed the wall and the suit of armor swung over again reveling corridor. James peaked his head out, checking that there were no teachers coming before they stepped out. "There's something else," James said as they continued down the corridor, "would you mind not telling anyone about that passage, I'm pretty sure we're the only people that know about it." 

"Sure… but… Where does it lead to?" Sirius asked. 

"Potions classroom," James answered. "Which is really helpful, you know how mad Professor Saint gets when your late." 

Sirius nodded. Professor Saint was and old, grumpy wizard that tended to hate students that didn't follow the rules precisely.   
"Do you know a lot of secret passages?" 

"I think so," James answered, while Sirius smiled. Perhaps he could learn something here, it could never hurt to find out where a few more passages were. 

"I know a few myself," Sirius said. "Do you know where the kitchen is?" 

James laughed, "I seriously don't think I would be alive if I didn't know where the kitchen was...come on." 

"Okay then… Do you know where the… umm… oh, the one that leads to the boy's dorm." 

James laughed, "I found that one by accident one day, do you know the passage that leads into Hogsmaid is?" 

"Yep… straight into the basement of Honey dukes, I've stolen so much sweets from there" 

"Honey dukes?" James asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"The passage..." 

"Behind the mirror?" James asked, "I don't know of one that leads to Honey Dukes." 

"Oh, you can't be serious. I'll show you some time...hey," Sirius for some reason had the greatest urge to see if James Potter really was as cool. As trouble making he was making himself out to be, though he knew Potter would probably just cower, it would be funny to see. "Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" 

"Yeah," James said coninued, "I followed a couple of kids there once." 

Sirius spun around at once making James stumble and nearly fall. "Lets go, I know the password and I have an idea," he grinned reaching him his pockets and pulling out a bunch of escorted stuff. "Dung bombs, fire crackers, candy (or what looked like candy). "Do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked. 

"I hate him," James answered, "him and that greasy git friend of his Snape" 

"Lets go then" Sirius said and to his surprise, James grinned and evil twinkle winking in his sapphire eyes, James nodded. 

"All right then," he said. "Let's go." 

Sirius stood shocked. He had seriously thought the kid would chicken and want to get back to the common room but now they were heading towards the opposite direction, the direction of the dungeons and down to the Slytherin common room. It was twenty minutes before they were standing in the Slytherin common room, which couldn't have looked more unwelcoming. 

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" James asked looking around the green walls, to the couches. 

"Huh?" Sirius asked. 

"I've always wanted to come in here and paint it Gryiffindore colors." 

Sirius chuckled quietly at the thought of what the Slytherins would do. He could almost see his cousin, Narcissa's face when she walked down in the common room one morning and found it painted Red and Gold, or his brother. His brother would think that it had been Sirius. Sirius frowned at the thought of his brother, he had always tried to get on his parents good side but it just didn't work. He was constantly reminded what a better son Regulus is. Sirius sighed, nearly his whole family was in Slytherin, all except for him and his favorite cousin. 

"Lets go," Sirius said gripping the cloak tighter around them as he as they began walking theit way up the stairs to the 5th year boy's dorm. 

Perhaps that was when it started, that bond of friendship that they didn't notice. They grinned at each other before quietly opening the door and slipping into the dorm. The dorm was the same colors as the common room. Eight four poster beds filling it. James carefully stepped out from the cloak as Sirius did the same. 

"Ours is much better," James whispered making his way to a bed, while Sirius nodded. 

"Wonder...which one is his?" James shrugged carefully peaking behind the curtains where a boy with brown hair was snoring loudly. 

"Better idea," Sirius grinned peaking into a bed, "Snape." 

"We'll get them both," James whispered. Sirius inched the curtains back he got a glimpse of a boy with long greasy black hair, and with a flick of Sirius's wand the green blankets turned a bright pink. 

"I heard it was his favorite color," Sirius whispered as James peaked into another four poster bed to find a boy with pale blond hair. James looked back at Sirius and smiled. He saw the trunk sitting at the end of the four poster and slowly moved down and flipping the trunk open, he sighed. 

~*~ 

_A/N- That's all for now! Hope you enojoy this fic! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
